The invention relates to a fitting, particularly, for a pipe that is a spot-drilling fitting.
A spot-drilling fitting is known from European Patent EP 0 845 630 A2. It includes a housing which is made of plastic and can be connected by electric welding with a plastic pipe. The fitting contains a connecting piece, in which a body, having a drill, can be moved axially to the connecting piece axis in such a manner that a borehole can be introduced into the pipe. The connecting piece has a branch connecting piece which is positioned at a right angle to the body of the connecting piece, for connecting a branch pipeline, in which after the pipe is spot drilled, the medium, such as water or gas, flowing in the pipe, can flow into the branch pipeline. Furthermore, EP 0 572 817 B 1 discloses a spot-drilling fitting with an integrated valve, by which the connection between the pipe and the branch pipeline can be closed or opened, as required.
German utility patent DE 93 910 U1 discloses an electric welding sleeve for connecting gas pipelines made of plastic. This electric welding sleeve includes a safety closing device, by which in the event of a pipe break, the supply pipeline is closed off, so that the gas is prevented from flowing out. Where the safety closing device is constructed as a valve, the valve seat is connected with the electric welding sleeve and the valve body and a sealing element are positioned so that they can be moved axially in the electric welding sleeve under the action of a spring. After the valve has been closed automatically, for example, because of a specified pressure difference and/or a pipe break upstream of the closing device, and after the pipe break has been repaired, special measures, such as the application of a counter-pressure, often requiring considerable effort, are required for reopening the flow path when reopening the valve.